The invention relates to a method and a device for adjusting a frameless window pane of a motor vehicle.
Frameless window panes are used in, amongst others, convertibles and coupés, i.e. in motor vehicles without B-pillars. In contrast to window panes of other motor vehicles, they are not guided on a door frame with at least one lateral window pane seal and with the window pane upper edge received in an upper window pane seal when the window pane is closed, but guided in a guide device of the window lifter for raising and lowering the window pane and when the window pane is closed, received with their window pane upper edge by an upper window pane seal connected to the bodywork roof of the motor vehicle. As a result, on the one hand, the window pane is connected to the window lifter arranged in the door shaft of a motor vehicle door and, on the other hand, when the window pane is closed, the window pane is connected to the motor vehicle roof, i.e. it links two different parts of the motor vehicle bodywork in the closed state.
In this connection, in convertibles, i.e. in motor vehicles with a flexible bodywork roof, the problem arises that at higher speeds the motor vehicle roof is raised due to aerodynamic forces. By raising the flexible motor vehicle roof, the window pane seal is removed from the window pane upper edge, so that leakages are created and offending wind noise occurs.
The same problem, although to a lesser extent, however, also occurs with coupes or convertibles with a hardtop or a foldable metal roof, as at increased driving speed additional forces in the direction of the Y axis act on the window pane due to the low air pressure on the exterior of the motor vehicle bodywork which occurs as a result of aerodynamic flow, which in the region of the window pane upper edge at greater driving speeds of the motor vehicle also lead to leakages and wind noise.